


Working Out Feelings

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: PrinxietySummary: sequel to “work out”, virgil starts teaching roman how to fight, but then it dissolves into flirtatious play. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]This will make more sense if you read my “Work Out” fic here: https://the-blue-recluse.tumblr.com/post/614534332454928384/work-outmajor lee mood time for my bday so now i write!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Kudos: 38





	Working Out Feelings

Virgil didn’t usually like being the center of attention, but this was kind of fun.

After Roman spilled to the others about his whole work out thing they (mostly Patton) were eager to hear about what he’d been doing.

“Wow, that’s amazing Virgil!”

“Psh, big deal. I could probably take him in a fight.” Roman leaned back in his chair and grinned.

“Whoa, that’d be cool! Seeing you two spar.”

“Well why don’t we?” Roman stood from the table and pointed at Virgil who just blanked at the gesture. “I challenge you my stormy knight, to a duel!”

Virgil stammered and coughed. “Uh- I-I guess?”

Patton softened. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Virgil paused and sighed. “Only if we’re wearing safety gear.”

After Roman’s grousing about how ugly safety gear was and a reluctant agreement, they finished dinner and entered Roman’s realm.

Roman spawned two sets of safety gear including chest, shin, arm, and hand protection with mouth guards.

Roman tried again to get Virgil to let the whole safety thing go but he wasn’t having any of it.

“But the hits are so weak, it’s just padding on padding. It’ll be like a pillow fight.” Roman whined as he slipped in his mouth guard.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Obviously you don’t know how fighting works.”

“I’ve never seen you with a martial arts belt or anything.”

“We have this thing called the internet which has lots of videos for teaching yourself how to fight. It’s not a replacement for formal training but it does teach you a lot of stuff you need to know.” Virgil slipped in his mouth guard and took a stance.

“Alright, prepare to lose!” Roman shouted and charged at Virgil, his hand held in the air for a punch. As he slowed down to wear Virgil was, He moved from his stance. Virgil didn’t flinch. In a movement so quick a blink could miss it, he leaned his right side back before launching all his weight into a punch at the side of Roman’s head, protected by the padding.

Patton and Logan jumped at the loud “BAM” sound as Roman fell on his back, disoriented.

Virgil left his stance and took off his helmet. “And this is why we wear padding, and a mouth guard.” He spit out his purple mouth guard and offered his other hand to Roman to help him up.

Roman coughed and clumsily slid off his helmet. He took out his mouth guard and just stared for a moment before sputtering. “What was that?!”

“A punch.”

“Is Roman okay?” Patton called as he sprinted over.

Roman nodded and groaned. He wasn’t in any pain but the sudden hit definitely made him dizzy.

“How did-”

“Lots of research. I’m certainly no expert. I have no training with actual fights, but there’s a lot you can learn online. How to aim, how to hold a stance, how to build muscle and coordination.” Virgil spoke as he took off his padding. “You had no direction or technique. Even if you managed to land that punch it wouldn’t have done much. Your aim is also mislead, I could tell by your slowing down. When hitting a target. You aren’t supposed to aim for the target.” Virgil threw a punch but stopped it before it hit Roman. “You’re supposed to aim BEHIND the target.” He turned a bit and threw another punch, this time with more power, and the ending placement for his fist was indeed PAST the target. Virgil rolled his shoulders back and leaned down to take off the last off his padding off his shins.

“Whoa, that’s amazing, Virgil. You should teach Roman how to fight.”

“What?!” Roman cried in disbelief.

Virgil snickered. “I dunno, seems like a lost cause.” Virgil shot Roman a grin he knew meant ‘I’m just messing with you’.

Roman recognized the tone and couldn’t help but smile. Seeing Virgil is a playful mood like that wasn’t too common.

“So you can punch, whatever. Bet you can’t dodge.” Roman grinned.

Virgil stuck out his tongue and dropped his equipment before giving a shrug. “Hit me when you’re ready.”

Roman chuckled and rushed at him for a hit.

Virgil gave a small side step and lean to dodge the attack. He gave another shrug. “I said hit me when you’re ready.”

Roman gave a playful growl. “Oh I’ll hit you alright!” He charge tackled Virgil who quickly jumped to the side with an infuriating smirk.

“I SAID, hit me when you’re ready.”

Roman launched again at Virgil, punching and jabbing over and over again.

Dodged. Dodged. Dodged. Dodged.

"I said hit me when you’re ready, Princey. What’s the hold up?”

Roman stopped to take a breather, and Virgil still had that adorably infuriating grin on his face. Roman was about to make an excuse for the fact he hadn’t landed a single blow, but then he saw Patton sneaking up behind him, shooting Roman a ‘shhh, don’t tell him’ look.

“Sorry, Princey. Too slow.”

Patton winked before grabbing Virgil’s sides. “Gotcha!”

“HA! Patton got y-” Roman was about go gloat but stopped when he saw Virgil burst into giggles as he pushed at Patton’s hands.

“P-Pahahat, stohohohohop!”

Roman had a bit of a short circuit.

That laugh…

Was adorable!

And that smile?

“Pahahahat, cohohome ohohon!” Virgil laughed.

“Aw, kiddo, i didn’t know you were ticklish! Tickle tickle!”

“Well, I can get you back!” Virgil grabbed Patton’s wrists and spun so he was facing the fatherly trait before digging wiggling fingers into his hips.

“AHAHA - KIHIHIDDO NOHOHOT THEHEHERE!”

“Too bad, popstar, think before you attack.” Virgil snickered as Patton cackled and flailed.

For the sake of helping his friend, Patton, Roman decided to attack.

Not because Virgil’s smile could light up the whole world. That’d be ridiculous.

Roman slinked forward before tackling Virgil’s feet and quickly wrestling off his shoe.

“What the- Roman?! What are you-” Before Virgil could finish Patton grabbed his arms and restrained him.

“Get him, Ro!”

Roman snickered and threw off his other shoe. “We’ll see how fast and strong you are now, tough guy!” He laughed before spidering his fingers across the bare soles.

“PFFFFTAHAHAHAHAHA- NO- NONONO WAHAHAHAHAIT! ROHOHOHOMAHAHAN!” Virgil threw his head against Patton’s shoulder and cackled wildly while thrashing his body from side to side.

“Awww, cotchie cootchie coo, kiddo. Looks like Ro-Ro found your tickle spot~” Patton cooed in his most patronizing voice.

Roman looked up to see Virgil absolutely beaming. His face was red, his hair was disheveled, and he was smiling like never before. That combined with the sound of his laughter Roman felt his own face heat up.

Patton looked between the two of them, noticing Roman’s stare, and began to grin.

“Wait a minute. Roman… do you have a cru-”

Virgil quickly ripped his arms from Patton’s hold and tackled Roman in the time it took to breathe.

“You really thought-” Virgil panted throughout a few leftover giggles. “I’d let you get away with that?”

Roman paled.

Virgil wasted no time digging scribbling fingers into Roman’s ribs, sending the fanciful side howling with laughter.

“NOHO! Vihihihirge- wahahahit! Stohohohoppihihit!”

“How did you not see this coming? You’re worse at this than fighting!” Virgil snickered to himself and one glance at that grin let Roman know he was just kidding.

“Screhehehehehew yohoho- NO DON’T NOT THERE PLEHEHEHAHAHA!”

Virgil looked to where his hands wandered: under Roman’s arms. “Ticklish underarms, eh, Brad Pitts?” He snickered.

“VIHIHIRGIL!” Roman cackled and thrashed beneath Virgil, his feet kicking and his fists pounding, but Virgil did not let up.

“C’mon, Vee, give him a break.” Patton called from over his shoulder.

“Just a little more, gotta give him some payback.”

Patton smirked, noticing Virgil’s own blush and how even though Patton initiated the attack, Virgil only insisted on revenge on Roman.

Interesting.

But Roman did look like he needed to breathe.

“Alright, Vee.” Patton rolled his eyes and grabbed Virgil’s belly before rapidly squeezing at the pudge.

Immediately Virgil fell to the side and curled up, giggling up a storm while Patton helped Roman up.

“You two both are just so ticklish.” Patton’s eyes glistened as he spoke. “A match made in heaven, I’d say.”

Patton snickered as he walked off, keeping the image of both virgil and Roman’s flustered looks at his comment.

They’ll work it out themselves, just give it time.


End file.
